


Not even at all

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry Greg, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snogging
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Greg esta enojado y es culpa de Mycroft





	Not even at all

Greg Lestrade no era el mandadero de nadie y a pesar de lo que Sherlock Holmes pensara, tampoco hacía todo lo que Mycroft le ordenaba. Claro que, tenía que admitir que había accedido a algunas de las peticiones del mayor de los Holmes, cosas menores, de poca importancia y también había accedido a almorzar o cenar con él, ambos se preocupaban por Sherlock (y las cenas y almuerzos eran solo para poder disfrutar un poco mientras hablaban de lo pesado que Sherlock era, en Mycroft tenía… no un amigo pero si una persona que entendía su frustración Sherlockiana). 

 

Bueno quizás hasta el momento si había hecho todo lo que Mycroft le pidiera, pero no le había ordenado nada, había sido amable y le había preguntado y Greg había accedido por voluntad propia y no por que es el perro faldero de quien Sherlock llama el Gobierno Británico.

 

Las palabras de Sherlock resonaban en su cabeza,  _ “Ve a las faldas de tu amo, siempre terminas a sus pies”  _  Pero no era verdad, Mycroft y él tenían una relación profesional, entre los dos existía un mutuo respeto y además, el hecho de que Mycroft lo ayudaba a entender un poco más a su hermano y Greg ayudaba a Mycroft a mantener la calma y asegurarle que el Detective estaba bien cuando Sherlock se negaba a responder sus llamadas, mensajes y evitaba a la seguridad que Mycroft le había asignado no quería decir que Greg era su mandadero. 

 

Por eso iba enfurecido camino al Diogenes. No podia creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos cuando el DCI le dijo que habían confiscado su caso desde los altos puestos y que vendrían a buscar su investigación. Peor cuando Mycroft envió a su asistente a buscarlos, ni siquiera se digno en presentarse personalmente, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

 

—Detective Inspector, buenas tardes. Vengo por los papeles del caso Jones.— Anthea estaba allí parada, sin dejar de mirar su teléfono en una mano y extendiendo la otra a donde él.

 

No podia creer que fuera Mycroft quitandole este caso y mucho menos que haya enviado a Anthea y que la mujer estuviera actuando de esa manera, le parecía una falta de respeto que no lo mirara, en otras situaciones le había parecido gracioso o no le había prestado demasiada importancia; pero este era su caso, uno en el que llevaba trabajando más de un año, él y su equipo habían trabajado horas extras durante mucho tiempo, habían usado hasta el último de sus recursos e informantes en este caso solo para que estando tan cerca del final, porque estaba cerca, el lo sabia, viniera el señor Gobierno Británico a arrebatarselo.

 

Entró al Club Diógenes hecho una furia, cuando trataron de ayudarlo, le hizo un seña un poco ruda al muchacho y caminó directamente a donde sabía que Mycroft estaría, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás suyo, dejando afuera al anfitrión que lo seguía, Mycroft no levantó la vista.

 

—Detective Inspector, no lo esperaba, sírvase una copa, estoy un poco ocupado.—

 

—No es una visita social.—

 

—Sigo estando ocupado.—

 

—Suelta la pluma y mírame, Mycroft Holmes o te juro por lo que más quieras que no respondo.—

 

Mycroft respiró hondo, colocó la pluma en el escritorio y junto sus manos encima de los papeles, mirando hacia arriba con una mirada de aburrimiento que podría dejar a Sherlock en vergüenza.

 

—No utilice amenazas tan mundanas, no le quedan, Detective.—

 

—No insultes mi trabajo y no tendré que utilizar ningún tipo de amenazas.—le dijo, exasperado.

 

—No he insultado su trabajo en ningún momento, al contrario, le doy el merito que merece al utilizar su investigación para propósitos de concluir la nuestra.—

 

—¿Sabes que me molesta?— Continuó sin esperar respuesta, aunque Mycroft estaba preparado para hacer unas lista. —Me molesta cuando “los trajes” creen que pueden degradar a los demás y tratarnos como les dé la gana.—

 

— Eso no fue lo que pasó.—

 

—Me molesta que hayas enviado a tu asistente por los papeles en vez de ir tu mismo.—

 

—Como dije, ocupado.— le dijo, señalando su escritorio lleno de papeles.

 

—Me molesta…— le dijo, plantando sus manos en el escritorio y suspirando hondo.

 

—¿Sabes qué es lo más que me molesta?— continuó sin esperar respuesta.

 

—Me molesta que vayas por la vida como si todo el mundo te debiera rendir pleitesía, como si supieras todos y cada uno de los más oscuros secretos de todos y por eso todos deben hacer exactamente lo que tu ordenes.—

 

Mycroft se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de whiskey, mirándolo con su cara inexpresiva.

 

—Me molesta que tu y tu hermano utilicen su inteligencia para dejar a los demás en ridículo, me molesta que eso no me importa en absoluto, me molesta que no digas nada.—

 

Mycroft enarcó una ceja, acercándose al detective.

 

—¿Algo más que agregar?— le dijo, en lo que pensó sería un tono de genuina preocupación pero acabó siendo una de total hastío. 

 

—Me molesta que seas tan idiota, Mycroft.—

 

Mycroft lo miró abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de poner el vaso tranquilamente en el escritorio y comenzar a hablar.

 

—Ya que estamos enumerando las cosas que nos molestan de la vida, permítame enumerar las mías.— Greg lo miró pero no dijo nada.

 

—Me molesta que los policías del MET crean que los “trajes” como usted nos llama, los miran por encima del hombro cuando ambos grupos, tanto MI5, MI6 y el MET buscamos los mismos resultados, atrapar a los culpables, proteger a los ciudadanos y hacer justicia. Me molesta que piense que voy por la vida como si todos me debieran rendir pleitesía ya que eso está muy lejos de la verdad y pensé que ambos nos entendíamos en un nivel un poco más allá de lo profesional. Me molesta saber todos y cada uno de los más oscuros secretos de todo el mundo solo con mirarlos. Me molesta la manera en que mi querido hermano utiliza su inteligencia para dejar a los demás en ridículo, pero me molesta aún más que usted piense que yo también lo hago ya que nunca lo he tratado con algo menos que respeto, me molesta que le moleste que no diga nada cuando usted mismo no me ha dejado hablar.— dió un paso atrás y tomó un sorbo de su vaso, colocándolo de vuelta en escritorio y volviendo a acercarse, un poco más y estaría demasiado cerca al detective, pero no parecía importarle. 

 

Cuando Greg no dijo nada, continuó.

 

—Me molesta tener que quitar este caso de sus manos cuando sé que es perfectamente capaz de resolverlo por sí solo...—

 

Greg no lo dejó terminar, abalanzándose encima, juntando sus labios  y empujándolo contra un estante de libros, Mycroft se agarró del cuello del otro y respondió el beso. Greg se separó un poco pero Mycroft persiguió su boca, subiendo su pierna para atrapar al detective. Greg estaba seguro que nunca lo habian besado de la manera en que lo estaba besando Mycroft, cuando ambos necesitaron aire, se separaron, juntando sus frentes, Greg sonrió y Mycroft lo miró a los ojos.

 

—Yo… lo si...— comenzó a disculparse pero Greg no lo dejó, usando su mano para tapar la boca del otro.

 

—Ahora no.—

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del grupo de FB, Mystrade is Real 4 us: Ambos enumeran una lista de cosas que le molestan de la vida y terminan besándose
> 
> Como siempre quizás me salí un poquito del prompt(?) No estoy segura


End file.
